


Gold's Gift

by MLMRed (MSW)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSW/pseuds/MLMRed
Summary: Despite his husband's laughter, Green doesn't find it very funny.





	

Opening wedding gifts, Green decided, was a mistake. Of course, most were well meaning and sweet, and he couldn't complain at all about them, but there was one gift he could and would object to. Silver, upon watching his boyfriend place this particular gift on the table, shook his head and explained (in a mixture of horror and embarrassment) that said gift was from Gold alone and he and Crystal had had no luck in discouraging him. Green, at the time, brushed this off. The trio had collectively gotten the newly-weds a waffle iron, and Green had forgotten about Gold’s solitary gift until late into the evening of the day after their wedding. The couple had opened the other gifts already, and at the bottom, found the solitary box from Gold (Green assumed that Silver or Crystal had hidden it in hopes that it would be misplaced). Red, eyeing the box, pulled it open, and immediately burst into wheezes; his version of laughter. Giving his husband a confused expression, Green looked into the box and immediately understood the regret in Silver’s voice. A simple white t-shirt with the words “come in me bro!” written on it in large, black lettering.

  
“I’m going to kill him,” Green deadpanned once over his shock. His husband, on the other hand, was still in a fit of laughter. Red’s Pikachu, who had been sleeping on the couch beside them, looked up at it’s trainer in confusion at the amount of sound the normally silent man was making. Once he calmed down, the Kanto champion grinned at his husband, and Green could feel the regret at not having taken Silver’s thinly veiled warning and disposing of the “gift” without even opening it.

  
“I’m keeping it,” his husband signed, “I’m keeping it and you can’t stop me.”

  
Green groaned. No, he did not want to think of an embarrassing shirt with the words “come in me bro!” written on it right now. Or ever. But especially not on the day after his wedding. He sighed, rising from the couch.

  
“It’s late, I’m going to bed.”

  
Red looked up at his husband in mild surprise, not expecting the gym leader to retire quite yet. He stood up as well and gave his husband a kiss, lighting Green’s face up at the simple gesture.

  
“I love you too. Come to bed when you’re done laughing at Gold’s… Gift.”

  
With that, Green got himself ready for bed, and curled up. It only took a short while before his husband slid into bed beside him, pulling the gym leader closer. Green rested his head against the other man’s chest, relaxing against the beat of his heart, and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
Green was the first awake the next morning, and as he lazily blinked open his chocolate brown eyes, his happy, sleepy grin turned to a grimace. His husband was wearing a very different pajama shirt than usual. Four huge black letters confronted the smaller man, and Green could see the headlines now; “Local Gym Leader Brutally Murders Johto Champion.”


End file.
